Hiei The Babysitter
by SSJAniFan
Summary: All of a sudden, Yusuke and Kuwabara are turned into kids! Who did this, and is there a cure for the two? While Kurama searches for answers, Hiei is left having to babysit both kids! Will Yusuke and Kuwabara drive Hiei out of his mind?! Part 3 is up!
1. Suddenly Reliving the Wonder Years

Hiei The Baby-sitter by SSJAniFan  
  
Disclaimer: I've said it before, and I'll say it again.... I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho.  
  
- - equal thoughts  
  
Part 1 Suddenly Reliving the Wonder Years  
  
It was a normal day in Sarayashiki. For once, no evil monsters from Makai were off terrorizing the world. No ghosts wandering the area, mourning their deaths. Just peace and quiet... well, as much peace and quiet as one can expect when your name is Urameshi Yusuke or Kuwabara Kazuma.  
  
"Urameshi, why am I here again?," Kuwabara asked, slumping against a wall. "I was going to try and ask Yukina-chan out today."  
  
"You mean on a date?," Yusuke asked, sitting in front of the TV. He had been trying to find something good on, but so far nothing on the 'tube interested him.  
  
"Well, duh! I I've known her for over 3 months now, and I think that it's finally time to work up the courage to ask her out! And then you force me over here!"  
  
"Well, my mom finally met some guy the other day and asked him out. And with her gone, I'm not going to leave the house alone. Do you remember the fire incident a year ago?"  
  
"Ah, I get it! You're paranoid, huh?," Kuwabara said with a snicker.  
  
"SHUT UP!," Yusuke said, growing embarrassed. "I.... just feel it would be better it somebody was watching the place."  
  
"Well, I get why you're staying here, but what does it have to do with me?!"  
  
"Because I don't want to have to do this by myself! If I'm going to get bored, I might as well have someone suffer with me!"  
  
"Why not get Kurama or Hiei then?!" One look from Yusuke was all the answer Kuwabara needed. "Fine. If I have to stay here, do you have anything to eat then?"  
  
"Yeah, in the fridge. Help yourself." While Kuwabara went to get some munchies, Yusuke finally settled on an American show about two F.B.I. agents that investigated government conspiracies and the paranormal. Not that it helped him relieve the boredom. "Man am I bored. Bored, bored, BORED! Why couldn't a youkai or something be attacking right now?! At least then I'd have something to do!"  
  
Just then, a knock on the door occurred, snapping Yusuke out of his boredom rant. "Hello? Somebody there?" -And if I'm not hoping too much, something too end all this boredom?-, Yusuke thought, hoping that maybe he was receiving a new case from Koenma. He went to the door and opened it, looking to see what was outside. However, the only thing there was... a box. "Oh well, maybe it could still be something from that pint-sized boss of mine. Guess I'll find out soon enough."  
  
Yusuke then started tearing the box open. Kuwabara then came in after munching on some chips. "Hey, Urameshi, what's that you got in--" It was then that Yusuke finally opened the box. A white steam started emitting from the package. "What the hell?! What's that crap *cough* coming out of the box?! *cough cough*"  
  
"Damn! It's like somebody *cough* put a smoke bomb *cough* in here!," Yusuke screamed, trying to see through the smoke.  
  
Then something weird happened. Yusuke felt his thoughts leaving him, as if the person he was was now being stripped away. As he tried to get a grip on the world around him, he could have sworn that he was shrinking...  
  
---Meanwhile---  
  
Kurama felt a strange sensation in his head. A spiritual aura- a very familiar spiritual aura that he personally knew- was fading away rapidly. "Yusuke...," he muttered, realizing his friend must be in some sort of danger.  
  
"Yusuke? Is that your friend that you've mentioned before, Suichi?," Kaori asked, trying to ask him the one question currently on her mind.  
  
"Erm, yes, I just remembered something important that I promised to do for him. Don't worry Kaori, it shouldn't take long. I promise I'll come back afterwards," Kurama replied, leaving the slightly disappointed girl alone in the park.  
  
Kurama remembered how he had met Kaori. She had just transferred into his, make that Suichi's, class and he soon realized that she was developing a crush on him. No doubt, she had been trying to ask him out a few seconds ago. Maybe if he hadn't just felt Yusuke's energy depleting he would have agreed to take her out. But if indeed Yusuke, the person who had saved his own life, was in danger, he had to help in some way.  
  
It wasn't long before Kurama felt someone near him. "Hiei," he said, "I see you felt it too."  
  
"Well of course," Hiei replied, following Kurama. "If Yusuke's really in trouble, then that means bad news for the rest of us."  
  
The two of them quickly made their way to the Urameshi residence. "I'll go in first," Kurama said.  
  
"Fine by me," Hiei replied. "Just don't get killed." Kurama then entered Yusuke's house, and Hiei slumped against the back of the building, waiting for Kurama to give off some signal. It didn't take long.  
  
"Hiei! Come here! I think you'll want to see this! I've found Yusuke! Kuwabara's here as well!"  
  
"That dolt," Hiei muttered, hearing Kuwabara's name. "He was probably the reason we felt that power fade away!" He walked up to where Kurama was standing, looking for either of the two. After locating neither, he turned toward the "15-year-old." "Well, where are they?"  
  
Kurama simply pointed to a chair nearby their location. "Over there," he said.  
  
Hiei turned to where Kurama pointed, wondering what had sounded so urgent to him. He soon learned why. Now Hiei was one who usually kept his calm, and did not become suprised very easily. However, the current sight was enough to even shock him. Indeed, Yusuke and Kuwabara were where Kurama had pointed, but that was not the suprising fact. What was suprising was that both Yusuke and Kuwabara were now both three years old...  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
Well, why are Kuwabara and Yusuke both now kids?! It has something to do with the Idunn Box(that's at least what it's called in the English version), but it's not the entire factor. And who would turn Yusuke and Kuwabara into little kids anyway? While Kurama searches for answers, Hiei is going to have to deal with taking care of the two. Who will snap first: Hiei or the kids?  
  
HIEI: Do you just love to torture me, or am I just always the random victim?  
  
Eh, a little from column A, little from column B. Be on the lookout for part 2: "Nightmares in Toddler Sitting!"  
  
P.S., nobody responded to either of my questions in "Ani-Con 2003." The questions are:  
  
1.Do you want me to do a Kikyo bashing fic or not?  
  
2.Do you want to appear in "The Dead Live"?(A Yu Yu Hakusho/DBZ fic) It's not just for Kurama and Hiei fangirls anymore! Please email about either soon! 


	2. Nightmares in Toddler Sitting!

Hiei The Baby-sitter, by SSJAniFan  
  
Part 2: Nightmares in Toddler Sitting!  
  
Remember, - - means thoughts  
  
Disclaimer: No, I still don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, but I do own a few DVDs and one video game based on them. Not the property, sadly T.T  
  
Hiei and Kurama stood in shock. In front of them, Yusuke and Kuwabara were sitting there, and they had both been reduced to the age of three. Hiei still couldn't believe that this was happening. "Kurama... are you sure that those two are really them?"  
  
Kurama stood next to Hiei, trying to make sure that this was actually their two allies, and not some sort of illusion. "I believe so. However, maybe it's best to determine if that's really the case."  
  
"I agree," Hiei replied. He removed his headband, revealing his Jagon eye, and walked over to the two children. -Are you really Yusuke? I guess the Jagon will let us know in a few seconds...- And then, something unexpected happened.  
  
"You're scary!," Yusuke screamed. He jumped out of the chair and ran away from Hiei. Kuwabara then started to cry and ran after Yusuke.  
  
"What the..? Why'd they run away just now?," a now perplexed Hiei exclaimed, putting his headband back on.  
  
"Apparently, their minds have been reduced to that of child's as well," Kurama said, doing his best to suppress a small laugh. "No doubt, they were probably afraid of your third eye."  
  
"Speaking of those kids," Hiei said, eyeing the two three-year-olds, "the Jagon has confirmed it. Those really are Yusuke and Kuwabara."  
  
"That may answer one question, but now it only leaves another," Kurama said. "Who would do this to them, and why? Even more perplexing, how could this happen in the first place?"  
  
"There's one item I can think of," Hiei replied, eyeing his friend. "The same object that allowed you to return to your original yoko form."  
  
"You don't mean Suzuka, do you? Why would he do that? He helped us defeat Toguro during the Ankoku Budokai!"  
  
"I never said it was that clown. Maybe somebody was able to duplicate the effects of his little 'youth formula.' The only way to find out for sure is if we find and ask him ourselves."  
  
"You do have a point, Hiei. We have not seen him in quite some time. But to you honestly think it's wise to leave these two alone by themselves?"  
  
"What could possibly happen to them?," Hiei asked.  
  
At that second, Kuwabara noticed an electrical outlet. "Oh, pwetty!," he said, trying to touch the inside of it. Luckily, Kurama noticed this and picked him up before it was too late."  
  
"You were saying, Hiei?"  
  
"Well, they probably wouldn't get into too much trouble."  
  
"Hiei..."  
  
Hiei groaned. He knew when arguing with Kurama was pointless, and this was one of those times. "Okay, fine. So you're suggesting that one of us stay here and watch over the two?"  
  
"Yes, that is correct. So while you're looking after them, I'll talk to Suzuka. I'll also inform Koenma of Yusuke's little... problem," Kurama said, starting to head for the door.  
  
"Yes, you're right, that fool Koenma probably should... wait..... did you just say that I'D be watching over them?!"  
  
"Well............. yes?," Kurama replied sheepishly, hoping Hiei would agree, and starting to worry that the fire and ice yokai may have one of his infamous "tantrums." "After all, you've always been able to look after Yukina..." -And knowing you, Suzuka would probably refuse to tell us anything, especially with your methods of interrogation.-  
  
"NO WAY! I AM NOT GOING TO WATCH OVER TWO... KIDS, ESPECIALLY IF ONE OF THEM IS THAT MORON KUWABARA!"  
  
"Hiei, you do know that there's always one other way to settle this....," Kurama said, getting slightly annoyed.  
  
"Fine," Hiei replied. "At least doing it that way gives me a 50/50 chance."  
  
In a few seconds, it was over. Kurama stood victorious. "Well, you lose Hiei. You know perfectly that paper beats rock. I trust you not to follow me." And with that, Kurama ran out of the door.  
  
Hiei just stood there. He wanted to leave and follow Kurama, but he had promised him that he'd stay if he lost their game of janken, and an angry kitsune was the last thing he needed. "Stupid Nigen game...," he muttered under his breath. It was then that he realized that he was currently alone. Yusuke and Kuwabara were nowhere to be seen! "Where are those little brats?!," he wondered, starting to look for them. It wasn't long before he found them. Yusuke was wearing a cardboard box on his head as if it were a helmet, and beside the two, they had a bowl full of rotten tomatoes. "What.... are you doing?!"  
  
"Kuwabara, look! An evil dark mutant from the Netherworld has appeared!," Yusuke said.  
  
"Then wet's get him!," Kuwabara replied, grabbing a pile of the tomatoes. "Fire away, wobot commander Yusuke!"  
  
Hiei screamed as the tomatoes bombarded him relentlessly. When it was over, he was covered in the red vegetable innards. "That's it.... ALLIES OR NOT, YOU TWO KIDS ARE DEAD!!!"  
  
"It's only mad him angwier!," Kuwabara screamed. "Yusuke, we need to wetweat!"  
  
"No way! We stand our ground!," Yusuke replied. As the now pissed Hiei dashed straight to where the two kids were, the two each dove to a different side behind the couch and grabbed a piece of rope he hadn't seen before. Hiei noticed too late as they pulled, causing him to trip over it and land face first on the floor. The two brats then ran by him off to who knows where.  
  
Hiei groaned. "If this is what looking after those two kids is going to be like the whole time... then for their sake, Kurama better return SOON..."  
  
---Meanwhile---  
  
"And so, the situation is, both Yusuke and Kuwabara have been transformed into children," Kurama explained through the communication mirror that Yusuke had once lent him.  
  
"You're serious, Kurama? Yusuke AND Kuwabara are now little KIDS?!," Koenma asked the human/kitsune.  
  
"Yes. In fact, Hiei's watching over them right now."  
  
"Hiei.... watching..... HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! OH, THIS IS PERFECT!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!"  
  
"Um, Koenma," George said, handing the pint-sized ruler a paper slip. "Some spirits want you to sign this..."  
  
"In a minute okay?! This is just too funny! HAHAHAHAHAHA!"  
  
"Koenma, WHAT'S so funny?," Kurama asked, now growing impatient.  
  
"It's just.... it's just that those two were always giving me a hard time just because I looked like a toddler... and now they really ARE toddlers! And HIEI, of all people, is watching them?! Now this is something too good to miss!"  
  
"Um, Lord Koenma?"  
  
"In a minute, ogre! Anyway, you're right, Suzuka is a prime suspect currently. Well, I'll have Botan accompany you to where he's currently residing. It actually shouldn't be to far from here!"  
  
"Thank you, Koenma," Kurama said, closing the communication mirror. Koenma waited a few more seconds before resuming his maniacal laughter at Yusuke's current situation.  
  
---Meanwhile---  
  
After recovering from his "crash landing," Hiei resumed his search for the 3-year-olds. "They better just sit down and shut up if they know what's good for them," he said aloud. Once again, he was unprepared for the sights of destruction before him. Yusuke and Kuwabara were now holding water pistols, trying to hit each other.  
  
"You'll newer catch me, copper!," Kuwabara yelled, aiming his water pistol square it Yusuke. Yusuke dodged and the beam of water hit the TV set, short-circuiting it.  
  
-I'm definitely not taking responsibility for that- "Okay you two, sit down and--"  
  
"Ah! The thief's accomplice!," Yusuke yelled, aiming his water pistol square at Hiei's face.  
  
"What.... don't even think--" But Hiei couldn't finish this sentence, as the spray of water caught him unprepared. As the now dripping-wet demon stood there trying to contain his anger, the two then grabbed some videos on the shelf and threw them at each other as if they were bombs. -Okay, Hiei, think.... how do you stop them? Maybe transform into your true form? No... Yusuke was scared just seeing my third eye... they'd be traumatized for life... then again, that may not actually be a bad thing.... thinkthinkthink... Ah, I've got it!- "Say, kids...," Hiei said innocently.  
  
"What?," the two brats asked.  
  
"Well, I've been thinking... maybe if you behave well enough.... I'll go and get you some candy! How's that?" -That way, you'll be distracted until Kurama arrives.-  
  
"YEAH! CANDY!," the two kids said, jumping up and down in excitement.  
  
Hiei smiled. Hopefully, this would mean that they would lay off him for a while. Of course, little did Hiei know the horrors of giving three-year-olds sugar....  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
Next time, Hiei does as he promised in this chapter, but now he's unleashed two even worse monsters! He's barely surviving the current kids, but can he survive two brats on a sugar-high?! Plus, Kurama talks with Suzuka! Don't miss the even more craziness in "The Candy Store and The Horrors of Sugar High!"  
  
PS, the current count on whether you want me to do the Kikyo bashing story is 3-2, with bashing her in the lead! Please vote more!   
  
PPS, I've currently gotten a few people to appear in my upcoming YYH/DBZ story, "The Dead Live!" Please tell me in your review or email me if you want to review, and please specify your gender, personality for the story, and any YYH/DBZ villains you specifically want to beat up! Until then, see ya! 


	3. The Candy Store and the Horrors of Sugar...

Hiei the Baby-sitter by SSJAniFan  
  
Disclaimer: I own Yu Yu...(As I say this, Yoshihiro Togashi and a bunch of lawyers in business suits show up in front of me.) Erm, I mean, I wish that I owned Yu Yu Hakusho. But I don't.  
  
ALSO, THANK YOU EVERYONE FOR ALL OF YOUR COMMENTS! I HAVE A FEELING THIS STORY'S GOING TO GO ON STRONG!  
  
Also, thanks to Elli for telling me how "Jagan" is spelled.  
  
Part 3: The Candy Store and the Horrors of Sugar High  
  
Kurama was currently waiting for Botan on top of the hospital. When he had been asked where he would like to meet up with the "grim reaper," he had simply replied, "the place where it began."  
  
Kurama of course was referring to the time in which he had used the Forlorn Hope on that fateful night. His human mother had been dying, and he had asked the mirror to save her in exchange for his own life. However, Yusuke had convinced the mirror to spare him, and since then Kurama, much grateful to the spirit detective, had been a close ally. That was the real night that his life had become entangled with that of Urameshi, as well as Kuwabara and the others.  
  
Kurama had made a decision not to enter the hospital through the normal entrance, just in case somebody might recognize him. Thus, he had taken off from some nearby rooftops instead. He hoped that Botan would be able to figure out his hint soon, but his worries were soon laid to rest when he caught sight of a familiar blue-haired young woman riding in on an oar.  
  
"Kurama, don't you think that you could have made that hint of yours a little easier?," she asked, trying to catch her breath.  
  
"I'm sorry about that, Botan," he replied, "but in this case I didn't want to take chances. Whoever mailed that package to Yusuke knew the location of his home, and thus probably has some slight knowledge about the rest of us."  
  
"Well, you're right. I can understand why you do things like this with your, eh, 'double life.' Anyway, is what Koenma said true? Are both Yusuke and Kuwabara really three years old now?"  
  
"Like I've said before, it's true. I left Hiei to watch over them, though I doubt he's happy right now, especially since their minds have also reverted to that of toddlers."  
  
"I agree," Botan said with a slight chuckle, "I can probably imagine the look on Hiei's face right now. Anyway, Koenma told me the current location of Suzuka, and believe it or not, it's actually located on the outskirts of Sarayashiki. Do you want to head there right now?"  
  
"Yes. I'll follow you."  
  
"Okay, I guess we shouldn't take any more time," Botan replied. She then called back her oar and flew it to Suzuka's current residence, with Kurama following.  
  
---Meanwhile---  
  
"Yay, Kuwabara! We're going to the candy store!," Yusuke said, jumping up and down.  
  
"I'm hungwy wight now! Mister Hiei, how much wonger?," Kuwabara asked, growing even more impatient than he would if he was still 14(if that were possible.)  
  
"Don't worry," Hiei replied, "I see one over there!" -And with luck, this extra long walk will tire you out. After all, that's why I made sure to pick out a candy store that was far away!- Indeed, in a few seconds the three had arrived at their destination. Hiei walked inside, leaving the two kids alone for a few seconds. -Well, I don't think that I should take long. I'll just grab some stuff at random.-  
  
It wasn't long before Hiei was carrying about 20 bags worth of stuff. He dropped it all in front of the register. "Um, that'll be about..... 36,000 yen," the guy working there said.  
  
"WHAT!?"  
  
"I said all that stuff will cost 36,000 yen," the guy replied.  
  
-Damn, I forgot that these humans use that source of bargaining currency called money.- Listen, I'm a little..... broke. Can you just give all of this stuff to me for free? It would be a lot better if you did for both of us," Hiei said.  
  
"Sorry, man, but if you don't have enough, then you get nothing. Come back when you can pay up, alright?" In a few seconds, the check out person soon learned why it was a bad idea to piss off Hiei, as the demon's sword was now currently facing his throat.  
  
"Listen, I have said some little punks cover me in tomato guts and spray water square in my face! If you don't want to meet the end of this blade, I suggest you do as I say!"  
  
The guy began to sweat profusely, silently wishing that he didn't always have to deal with the crazies. -Man, first that guy with that weird silver-tipped wig and the phony dog ears, and now this nutcase!- "O-Okay! N-No pr-problem!"  
  
"Much better." Then put all of the candy into two bags and then gave them to Hiei. "Very good. Now, to take care of business..." Hiei then turned around, using the powers of the Jagan to knock the guy out. "Don't worry. When you wake up, you'll never remember I was here." He then went outside to rejoin the two kids. "Okay, brats, here's what you wanted. Now eat up one of them, so you won't whine anymore."  
  
"Yay!," both kids cheered, digging into a bag full of chocolate bars. Of course, little did Hiei realize the mistake he was making...  
  
---A few minutes later...---  
  
"Yum! I wove whese thocolate bars!," Kuwabara said, his face now covered in remains of a few Heresy's.  
  
"Me too! They're great! Nothing but sugar!," Yusuke added in.  
  
Hiei did his best to ignore them. All he wanted to do was get back to the Urameshi residence to resume waiting for Kurama. All in all, if that was the worst he had to do, maybe today could still go by okay for him. Then he felt a tugging sensation on the candy bags he was carrying. He turned around. "What do you brats want?!"  
  
"WE WANT MORE CANDY!," Yusuke screamed, grabbing a bunch of gummy worms from one of the bags and depositing them in his mouth.  
  
"Hey, Uwameshi! Give me some!," Kuwabara said, grabbing his own handful of gummy worms.  
  
"That's enough! No more!," Hiei said, but was it his imagination, or did they seem a bit more.... energetic than before? Either way, the kids now grabbed some tootsie roll pops and started to eat them. Before Hiei could stop them, he then noticed something. -Their spirit energy.... is it coming back? But how?-  
  
"Hey, Kuwabara, want to play superhero?!," Yusuke said, turning towards his friend.  
  
"Yeah, I can be Duke Skykuwabawa, and you can be..."  
  
"I'm going to be Laser Yusuke! Now let's find the base to our secret enemies!" Yusuke then turned to a fire hydrant nearby. "On, no! They're shooting their laser turrets at us! Well then, laser attack!!!"  
  
Hiei all-too soon realized what position Yusuke's hands were going into. He knew this meant one thing: bad news. He tried to stop him, but it was too late. Yusuke somehow fired a super-charged rei gun straight into the hydrant, blowing it to pieces.  
  
"Whoa! That was cool! I wanna do that again!" And with that, Yusuke fired another rei gun into the side of a building.  
  
"Great. Just great," Hiei muttered, seeing the bystanders see the surrounding explosion and as a result flee in terror. "Yusuke still has his rei gun. Now where's that brat Kuwabara?" Hiei turned, seeing no three-year-old covered in chocolate. He did, however, see a charred line against the side of the street. "I guess that answers my question. He still has his spirit sword as well. Well, I guess I better deal with Yusuke first."  
  
Yusuke was still firing rei guns across the place. He was getting into enjoying it, but was then grabbed by Hiei. "Hey, let me go, let me go!," he screamed, trying to get out of Hiei's grip. "I wanna shoot that cool thing out of my hands more!"  
  
"NO WAY!!!!," Hiei screamed. "You and that moron friend of yours have caused enough trouble today, and after I get him as well, you're both getting spankings!"  
  
"S-Spankings? WAAAAAHHHHHH, YOU'RE MEAN!!!!!," bawled Yusuke in the best annoying voice he could muster. Hiei just did his best to ignore him.  
  
---Meanwhile---  
  
"Botan, you're sure THIS is where Suzuka's currently residing?," Kurama asked, overlooking the pawn shop.  
  
"Yes, I'm quite sure. Our intelligence at Reiki never lies," she replied. "Suzuka has been here ever since your fight with Toguro at the Ankoku Budokai. He should be working here right now, as a matter of fact. Do you want me to accompany you inside?"  
  
"No, thank you, that is quite alright. I'll go in alone." Kurama stepped inside the shop, noting all the trinkets inside. He made his way to the checkout, and all-too soon recognized the person there. It was indeed Suzuka, sans his clown makeup, as Kurama had remembered him when he received that 'youth formula' that had allowed him to revert to his yoko form during his fight with Karasu. He decided to speak up. "Well, Suzuka, I see you're doing well."  
  
The man looked up at Kurama, gaining a suprised look on his face. However, he then returned to normal. "Suzuka? I'm sorry my friend, it's Watanabe Mamoru. Perhaps I can tell you where this 'Suzuka is, hm?" After making sure that nobody else was in the store, "Mamoru" turned to Kurama. "Well, it's been a while, kitsune-boy. So, what's interested you into coming over here? I can't imagine it's trying to catch up for old times sake."  
  
"Sadly, you're quite correct. You see, I'm currently investigating a little problem. Remember that little device you rigged up that transformed me into my old form of Youko Kurama?"  
  
"Ah, yes, the Idunn Box? What about it?"  
  
"Well, something has apparently transformed two of my friends, Urameshi Yusuke and Kuwabara Kazuma, into little kids. Do you know anything like that?"  
  
"Yusuke and Kuwabara? Wait, Yusuke was your team leader, right? He didn't show up during our match in the semifinals, and he even called Shishiwakamaru a.... boy band member," he said, chuckling a little. "Now Kuwabara, he was that moron who fell right into my teleportation trap, correct?"  
  
"Yes. Anyway, both have been reduced to the minds and bodies of children. The only thing I know that has that ability is your little weapon. So what I want to know is, did you tell anyone the secret of its power? Let him... or her, know its magic, so it could be copied, probably by somebody who has some sort of grudge against Yusuke?"  
  
Suzuka sighed. "I wish I could help you, but I honestly don't know anything. I haven't, and I swear this, told any other soul of it's powers, with the slight exception of "Uraurashima", and you remember what happened to him. However, if I do find out anything, I'll tell you. After all, you helped me out with my... Toguro problem. It's the least I can do."  
  
Kurama bid his farewell and sighed, returning to where Botan was. "Well?," she asked, hopefully. "Did you learn anything?"  
  
"Botan, I'm afraid we are completely in the dark about this one," Kurama answered grimly. "Whoever did this, he or she now has us exactly where they want us."  
  
---Back in Reikai---  
  
"Oh, Koenma, how can you be doing this?," George complained. "You still have to go over your memos, and you also have...."  
  
"I know, I know," Koenma said, now transformed into his teenager form. "But if Kurama really is telling the truth, this is just something I have to see for myself!," he said, trying not to laugh up a storm once more. He then grabbed a camera and looked through it. "Perfect! This'll make sure that I have proof to show them once Kurama and Hiei are able to restore them to normal! They'll never believe it!"  
  
"But Koenma, how can you be so sure that Kurama and Hiei can help them?," George asked.  
  
"Well, those two are always able to resolve stuff like this. Of course they'll be able to cure Yusuke and Kuwabara!" A sudden, and very dreadful, realization hit the ruler of Reikai. What if Kurama and Hiei weren't able to cure the two? If any youkai were to find out, it would be certain trouble for Nigenkai, and his own Spirit Detective would only be able to eat cereal and watch Saturday morning cartoons! "Um, well, I hope."  
  
---Back in Nigenkai---  
  
It had not taken Hiei long to catch up to Kuwabara. He had simply jammed his spirit sword into everything possible, and the path of destruction was enough to allow him to catch up. After delivering a few good spankings to each, he began to drag them both back to Yusuke's house. "And no more misbehaving, got it?! After all, by the time we get back, Speed Racer should be on, and I don't intend to miss it!"  
  
"But Unca Hiei, didn't the TV get destwoyed?," Kuwabara asked.  
  
"............Damn," Hiei muttered under his breath. "And it was going to be the final chapter of 'The Most Dangerous Race', too."  
  
"Hey, how about we go see a movie instead?," Yusuke asked, looking hopeful.  
  
"A movie?! Haven't you two tortured me enough?! I don't want to see a movie!," Hiei screamed to the both of them.   
  
This caused the two to fall to the ground, throwing a tantrum. "WE WANNA SEE A MOVIE, WE WANNA SEE A MOVIE, WE WANNA SEE A MOVIE!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Hiei groaned. "Fine. We'll go see a movie."  
  
The two kids then got back up. "Really?!"  
  
Hiei smirked. "No. I was just screwing with your heads."  
  
"WE WANNA SEE A MOVIE, WE WANNA SEE A MOVIE, WE WANNA SEE A MOVIE, WE WANNA SEE A MOVIE, WE WANNA SEE A MOVIE, WE WANNA SEE A MOVI--"  
  
"ALRIGHT! YOU WIN! WE'LL SEE A FREAKING MOVIE, OKAY?! JUST QUIT THAT ANNOYING WHINING!!!!!," Hiei yelled, causing a few bystanders passing by to wonder what his problem was.  
  
The two kids began jumping up and down in excitement, cheering all the time. Hiei felt like crying. Hopefully, after the movie, they would just shut the hell up for the rest of the day. He just hoped it couldn't get any worse. Of course, little did he realize just WHAT movie they'd make him watch....  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
Next time on Hiei the Baby-sitter! Hiei is forced to see a horrible, crappy flick with the two kids! It's none other than "Peter Pan 2: Return to Neverland"! This film is bad enough for our favorite youkai, but as it turns out, Keiko has taken Yukina to the same movie theater they're at to show her a new romance flick! Will Hiei keep his sanity AND secret?! Find out in part four, "The Deadly Demons of Disney!"  
  
Also, about Hiei's little Speed Racer line, that joke originally came from Ani-Con 2003. I decided to make him being a Speed Racer fan consistent in most of my non-serious fics. ^_^  
  
HIEI: Oh, I swear, once I get to be in a revenge fic with you in it, you are MINE, you hear me?! MINE!!!!! And that goes for all the fanfic writers out there who love torturing me as well!  
  
Also, it's time for my usual boring announcements. The score on the Kikyo bashing fic(3-2) is still the same. If you want a say on this, please vote in soon! I'm making my final decision on June 1! And as for the Dead Live, please continue to sign up! Yusuke, Goku, and all of their buddies are counting on you! 


End file.
